BloodLust
by XxmikoxkogaxX
Summary: Ryouji was just your normal who life wasn't that exicting. But when he is bitten by a blood lusting vampire, his life is turned upside down and he is sent to a school called "Yoru academy for the Paranormal and Supernatural. will he survive his new life with vampire's, werewolf's and Witches?


_Authors note_: **HELLO THERE** ^_^ this is my first story I actually publish to fan fiction. Yes I'm a new writer so please go easy on my -_- and this is an original story **(not a fan fiction)** I hope you like this story. I been working on it for a while now and many of my friends love the vampire/romance thing so I thought it was a really good idea. I really hope that u leave a review on how you liked the story so I can work on making it better for you guys but overall, thinks for reading ~ _**Miko-Tan**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, see my life wasn't the most interesting or exciting but I was always fine on how everything was. I grew up in a small town where everyone knew each other and got along. Nothing much happened there; it was mostly quiet and you would mostly see the same faces. I went to a normal school with normal kids just like me. Who am I you asked? Well, there isn't much to be said about me. I was about 5 foot and 7 inches tall with a short cut hair that I didn't really take care of and regular brown eyes. I didn't look all that unique. I was just like everyone else. The only difference is that I was a bit of a loner. I didn't talk to anyone nor had many friends. In fact I was pretty invisible to other. Most of my classmates didn't even know I exist. But I didn't mine. I liked it like that, peaceful and quiet. Just by watching the people round me being happy gave me some joy. Yeah, it may seem boring to you but it was fine. But enough of my past life, I want to tell you when that once peaceful life was taken away from me. My life was turned upside down into a spiral mess. When my humanity was taking away from me and I turned into a blood trusty monster. But before you start feeling sorry for me I want to tell you how it happened…

It was an ordinary day like no other. The air was muggy and there was all sighs that it was going to rain. The school bell ranged and students from west Akita high started leaving the building wearing their uniform that was just a simple white shirt that button up with the school logo on the right side of their chest. The girls wore black and gray plaid Miniskirts and the guys wore regular black pants and ties around their necks. I was waiting outside the gate of the school where I was for the past 30 minutes because I skipped the last period class. I was wearing my gray hoodie to hide my school logo so if any teachers walk by they won't ask me any question on why I'm not in class. I just sat on the ground just watching the students leave out from out of the gate and head down the road heading into town where many of the students lived. Many of the students didn't pay me any mind while I was sitting on the ground, as they always did, they walked right pass me. The only reason I was still there was because I was waiting for Sakamoto Honaka, my friend who I walked home with almost every day after school. I didn't know if she had Kendo practice or not but if she did I still waited out there in front of gate. That was only because I had the hugest crush on Honaka ever since middle school, when we first met. Honaka is very different than me because she is very popular with other students and I'm not. She was beautiful and came from a wealthy background. She had long Chestnut brown hair that stopped at her waist and grayish-green eyes and a bright smile that give a rainy day like this some shine. She had a slim figure with long lags. She was shorter than me by a few inches but she was the perfect height for a guy like me. I was just sitting there on the ground and most off all the students have already left the school ground and went home already. I heard footsteps walking behind me and before I could look and see who it was, a hard object hit me on the head really hard.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled out. I looked up and saw Honaka holding an hard text book in her hand. "Oh it's you." I wasn't mad for very long now that I knew it was her.  
"That's was for skipping last period." She had an irritated look on her face. "You know we have homework tonight." She handed the text book to me that read math 101 on it. "If you keep it up you won't graduate, if you do want to graduate that is." she folded her arms and gave me a peeved off look.  
"That text book hurt you know!" I exclaim. Honaka just smirked at me. I got up from the ground and snatch the text book out of her hand and put the text book into my all black book bag that was around my shoulders. I started walking away with my hands in my pockets.  
"Hey wait up!" she yelled as she ran and catch up with me.

It started to drizzle and Honaka pulled up her pink umbrella that had white little bunnies on it and opened it up. It looked extremely girly.  
"You should get under or you'll get wet." She explained.  
"Nope." I said quickly "I'm fine getting wet." I said with an apathetic look on my face. It was no way I would get under that thing.

"Don't be ridiculous Ryo. You'll catch a cold." She holds out the umbrella to me. "Why don't you hold it" she said with smile. "It's not that bad, Ryo. It's just an umbrella and plus no one is around." I sighed and took the umbrella and started holding it. Honaka just walked beside me smiling playfully and my face grew red with embarrassment. She was having fun with me by making me do this. But luckily no one was around to even see me with the girly umbrella.  
We where walking along side the River that separated the town in two and was blocked off with a fence. The water was Clare and pure looking. And On the street it was quiet and cars came down here and there but not too often. It got even darker and the rain started to fall harder. Honaka wrapped her arm around mine; her body heat was unnaturally warm which was good because it was a bit chilly out. It was awfully quiet between us so I cleared the silence.  
"So... "I cleared my throat. "No Kendo practice today?" I asked.  
"Nope." She gave me a straight forward answer and everything went back to dead silence. After like a few more seconds of silent walking I started the conversation back up with a different topic.  
"What are you going to do for the summer break?" I said.  
"My family was thinking of a family get away trip, but I'm not for it." She said

"How come?" I Asked. "It seem like your family go on fun trips. Its way better than staying in this boring town."  
"yeah I guess so but you don't know my family, well my dad." Her face looked as though she got peeved off when she brought him up. "Knowing my father, this trip will be more like an training camp then a vacation. And trust me, it's not fun" I laughed and then she laughed allow with me. "I wish I can get a vacation once in a while. It's all work and no play."  
"How?" I said curiously.  
"Well, my father is a kendo master and when he's not at working he'll come home and train his ass off in our family dojo. And that being said, he drags and me and my brothers and sister in there with him and train use half to death. And since it's going to be summer soon, we'll have a lot more time on our hands and he'll make us trains harder. It's almost like having a drill sergeant." I laughed and Honaka pouted out her cheeks because I'd laughed. I tried to stop laughing at the hilarious little story she just told.  
"I'm sorry." I laughed some more. Honaka couldn't keep a serious face for long and started laughing alone with me.  
"Sometimes, I wish I could be like you." She said after she was done laughing. She said it in a calmer and smoothing tone. "You're so calm about everything Ryo and you're so cool." I blushed. _She thinks I'm cool?_ I thought. Wow I never thought she thought that about me.  
"Really?" I said "I don't think I'm cool at all." Honaka shook her pretty little head with a bright smile

"It's true. I wish other people known. If you would be open with people and talked more, you would have a lot of friends."  
"I guess so but that's just not me." Honaka pouted out her face again which was very attractive about her. "I guess I'm just a little shy."  
"Yeah, I guess." She said a little disappointed "But you're not shy with me."  
"well yeah, that's because I use to you and beside if you wouldn't had never said anything to me back in middle school, I don't think we would ever be friends." She smiled at me and I started blushing.  
It's true if she would have never talked to me, we wouldn't be right here at the moment. I am shy in front of people I don't know so well. I guess if someone actually came up to me and said "HI" or "How are you" I wouldn't be so shy after having an conversation with someone for a while. But like I said earlier, people don't really know I exist.  
"Honaka, can I ask you a question…" I started.  
"Sure" she replied.

"Why haven't you ever had a boyfriend?" Honaka had her thinking face on. "I mean, you don't have to answer." The question was just a bit off topic but I was serious. Unlike me, Honaka had so many people who like and respected her because she was so pretty and intelligent. It wouldn't be much of a surprise that she would have a boyfriend.  
"No-no it's okay." She replied "well, I haven't met the right person yet." She started walking of head of me and I tried to keep up with her because I still had the umbrella and I didn't want her to get wet. Her beauty was captivating by everything she did. I loved looking at her. Not to sound like a total pervert, but Honaka was just that attractive as a person. She was almost perfect in everything she does. After knowing her for so long, her beauty still amazes me. I feel so lucky to even be friends with a person like her. I just wish I could just tell her how I felt. If only I had the confidence. But the only thing that kept me back from telling her is because I wasn't sure about her feelings about me.

We were almost to the train station where Honaka had to get on to get home. The streets were even quieter because nobody really lived in this area. There were am grassy fields park that she cut through to get to the train station. The rain had cleared up just a little. We were at the bottom of the hill and the train station was up there. It was pretty misty that you couldn't really see what were at the top of the hill.  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Honaka Said and started walking way.  
"Wait, you don't want me to walk there with you and wait for the train with you?" I asked.  
"It's okay Ryo" she smiled at me "beside I don't want you to be late for your job. Don't you have to work this afternoon?"  
"Oh yeah," almost forgot the bust boy job I hated so much. She laughed.

"I'll be fine from here." I handed the umbrella to her and she took it.

"You sure you don't want to take the umbrella?"

"Ah… No." I said quickly. "I have my hoodie to keep me dye for a while."  
"Okay if you say so," she turned around and started walking up the hill to the station and I watched her walk away. I turned around and started walking the opposite direction and something told me to turn back around to check on her one last time. I saw her still haven't made it up the hill. In fact, she wasn't moving at all. She was just standing there. I walked over to her and called to her name.

"Honaka!" I caught up with her and touch her on the shoulder said, "What are you looking at?" Honaka was frozen still. She was staring up the hill to the train station with a blink expression and her eyes widen like she just seen an ghost. You couldn't see anything but an shadow that was coming towards us and it started to look like someone and then it appeared out of the fog. It was still a little far away that I couldn't see it. It got closer and closer and finally I got to a point where I could see it. It was a girl that looks like she was hurt. She was limping and blood was dripping from her arm and her clothes were all dirty and didn't have any shoe on like she was she was living on the street. The girl continues to walk toward us and before she could get any close to us, she fell to the ground head first. I panic and ran to the girl without thinking and Honaka just stood there emotionless. The girl smelled as though she was already dead. Her hair was brown that looked like it was fading and wasn't groomed in years. She had a white button up shirt that was little and ripped with blood and dirt on over it. She had a miniskirt that was black and gray paid. Oh her arms and legs look like bites and cuts like she was mold by a wild beast and left in a ditch. I held the girl up on my arm and looked at her face which looked so familiar I couldn't put my figure on it. _Wait…_ I thought. On her shirt, there was the Akita school logo. This girl was from our school!

"Honaka, help me out." I said panicking. Honaka just stood there in stocked. "Hey? Why you just standing there, help!" I said impatiently but Honaka just stood there. The emotion in her face was still blink.

"Ryouji…. Don't touch her." Honaka said with a deeper but more serious tone.

"What?" I said confused. I looked at the girl and she started to move her head.

"Didn't I say get away!" yelled Honaka with an aggressive tone that I never heard her sound like before. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt with unbelievable strength I didn't know she had (I did know she was in the kendo club but damn!). The girl rose up and her eyes shocked open. Her eyes were the color of blood. She picked herself up from off the ground and started walking towards me with an psychotic stare. She looked like she was having a hard time walking; she was limping.  
"Blood…you have it" the girl spoke low it was almost hard to hear her. She started taking uncontrollably deep breaths. It felt like my heart dropped out of my chest and almost pissed my pants.

"Let's go!" said Honaka as she grabbed my hand and started running. I was too stocked to even run on my own. The girl started chasing us down the road and she was faster than us almost gaining on us. Honaka was pulling me but we were to slow. All sorts of stuff were going through my head. What is wrong with that girl? I thought. I know the girl form my school but I don't know her personally. She was a second year student that disappeared a few weeks back. Rumors had it she ran away with a boy and never came back. But now, it didn't seem like it. Was she kidnapped? Doing drugs? Or just plain psycho! I grew tired and I was breathing heavy. I never was the best runner. I started to slow down and the girl caught up with us. Still panting heavily and saying "you have blood" In the most creepiest way. I stopped running and tried to catch my breath.

"This is no time to be resting!" yelled Honaka. She continues pulling me but I tripped over a rock and fall to the hard ground and everything falls out of my book bag.

"Dammit Ryo!" yelled Honaka as she tried pulling my hand to get up.

"Hey! Stop that before you pull my arm off!" I said very irritated. Honaka dropped her bag on to the hard ground and stood in front of me blocking me from the girl.

"Ryo…run." Honaka said with a calm voice. I got frustrated.  
"Why don't we just get the police," I yelled. "They would take care of that psycho girl."

"Just run!" she yelled. "There is no time to explain!"

"But..."

"Just run!" she cut me off before I could say anything. Her tone scared me more than the girl and I started running back in the direction where the river was.

I didn't realize I ran so far until I was out of breath. I stopped leaned against the brook wall that was surrounding one of the twin houses. Now I was n a neighborhood that I knew had a people living in and knew I was safe. So I thought. I put my hand over my heart and felt it beeping fast. I finally got my breath back and I stood up straight. It wasn't until moments after I realize I left my bag with everything in it.

"Dammit!" I yelled and kicked the wall. I was so confused. I was mostly confused about the girl. What was her name again? _Rena… Something._ I thought. And another thing, what was wrong with her eyes? The image of the girl eyes went through my head continually trying to searching for an answer. They were blood red like a demon and she was asking for blood. If was almost like she was a vampire from one of those cheesy horror film but only real.

I started walking alone the road but I had stopped just for a little. The sky was still gray but the rain stopped and all the houses around me seem so quiet. When I turned the corner, there was still nothing but quiet houses and a girl; A beautiful girl. She had long blond hair that was wavy and it went all down her back and stopping at her waist. She had sunglasses on even though there wasn't even sun. She was standing there with no motion under an black umbrella. I couldn't tell if she was looking at me so I continue to walk. She started to take her sunglasses off and looked dead at me. I stopped walking. Her eyes were blood red like that psycho girl. Chills went down my spine and something told me to run but my body was frozen. She looked foreign like she could have come from European or American. She looked little older than me by a few years. Like around 19 or 21. She had a black dress that came to her knees with long sleeves. It hugged her body perfectly. She had bright red lip stick and dark eye shadow. She had very slim figure. It looked like she was pulled right out of those high fashion European magazines. She was just standing there with no movement and then gave me a give smile.

"Hello. Ryouji Ibaraki." The girl said.

"Who are you?" I said with Chills going through my body. I was shocked that she knew my name because I never met this woman before.

How rude of me, Let me introduce myself." She started walking closer towards me and I walked backwards a little. "My name is Claudia Manteanu." Her name was foreign. There was no doubt that she wasn't from here.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "And what do you want with me?" I had fear running through my body. I just stood there with fear controlling my whole body. _Dammit…_ I thought to myself. I'm really am a coward. When she got close to me she touched my cheek face with her ice cold hands. I wanted her to stop but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"For a human, I find myself pretty attracted to you." Claudia Said with an innocent sounding tone. She smiled at me. I looked at her red soft looking lips that were saying something but I couldn't make it out.

"Te în curând va fi a mea" she said. I didn't understand a bit of it. Before I could say anything she pulled my head towards hers and kissed me on the lips deeply. My eye open wide open in shocked and I put my hands up to try and pull her off but I couldn't control my arm on where they went. _THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS_! I thought. And then suddenly, Foot step from behind came up and Claudia pulled away from me and looked who it was. She gave a devilish smile.

"Oh look who arrived in perfect timing." Claudia Said with an evil smile. I snapped out of the shock and turned around and seen who was there. It was Honaka she had blood on her hands and with a mixture of confusion and anger at the same time.

"Don't touch him." Honaka said sounding extremely pissed. I never had seen her as serious about anything as long as I known her. "Why are you here Claudia?"

"Oh you know just hanging around, you?" Claudia said with a playful but sneaky tone.

"Not funny!" yelled Honaka with an aggressive tone. "Kissing people you don't even know how much of a whore can you get! And I know it was you who sent that vampire after use. Our clans have nothing to do with each other anymore. And you know the price you pay for setting foot on our land and turning humans." I didn't know the least bit of what they were saying. Claudia looked at me with a sneaky smirk and said. "Look at poor little Ryouji, he's all confused. Maybe we should tell him what's going on."

"He has nothing to do with this," said Honaka. "This is between me and you."

"Ryouji, Honaka has been lying to you all this time." Said Claudia

"What? How? "I said confused.

"Claudia stop!" Honaka yelled out. Claudia laughed even more.

"I never saw you care about someone like this Honaka. Don't tell me that this is your boyfriend or something." Honaka face grew red from embarrassment.  
"N-no!" she said embarrassed. "Where you get that Idea!" Claudia was just having fun with Honaka and the more she did it, the more pissed Honaka got.  
"Leave now!" shouted Honaka "Or you'll regret it" Claudia sighed.

"If you must know I'm not here Cause any harm." Claudia pulled me by my shirt and grabbing on to my shoulders and pulled me closer to her and kissed me on the neck. I felt my eye twitch as my face grew bright red.

"Let him go!" yelled Honaka running towards use.  
"I just want to have fun, Hona-chan"  
"don't call me that!" you could tell she was extremely peeved off at this point. Claudia laughed even harder and smiled in an innocent way.  
"Okay, I had fun." She stopped laughing completely. "There's an deal I want to make with you."  
"And that is?" Honaka said.  
"Pass over the moon stone that your family has been keeping for the past 100 years." Honaka took a deep breath to let out the anger she had.  
"Who says we have it anymore." Honaka said emotionless. Claudia laughed once more.  
"Don't play dumb with me far ball. I know your family have it, it's no use try to lie."  
"And if I don't?" Claudia gave a mischievous grin at Honaka and grabbed me even more tightly.  
"If you don't…" she put her lips near my neck again and said "I'll sync my teeth into this boy skinny little neck." My eyes widen and so did Honaka's. I tried to pull away and but her grip was to tight that I couldn't pull free.

"Let him go" Honaka yelled. "There's no way in hell that I ever give you It." a smiled peeked on to Claudia face with an evil glare. Honaka ran towards use and Claudia bites me on the neck making blood drip all over the right side of her shoulder. It was so fast I didn't even feel anything but the blood on the side of my neck. As soon as I saw the bright red blood roll down the side of my white school shirt. It felt like my life was being drain out of me. When she was done, Claudia let me go and I quickly fell to the ground and my body went all num; I couldn't move. Honaka ran up to her gave her one good hit to the chest and Claudia flew to the brook wall. At this point, Honaka was drench in rain water and so was I. Honaka came to my aid and lifted my head. She ripped a piece of my shirt and tried to hold it up to the bite on my neck. Some of my blood got on her hands and she looked at the red spilled on hands. Her hands started to shake.

"This is my fault!" said Honaka as tears started to fell down her cheek. I tried to say something but no words was coming out.

"Ha…hahahaha." Laughed Claudia uncontrollably. "It's to late for him. In any minute he'll go through the change and there's nothing you can do about it. But just remember, this is only the beginning. " I slowly turned my head toward Claudia but she wasn't there anymore like she disappeared. The tears continue to fall from Honaka face like a waterfall. I hated seeing her cry this and I couldn't do anything about it. She was crying over me, which made me feel even more terrible. Moments later my vision started to get burry to the point I couldn't see anything. I could only hear the drops of the rain and Honaka calling out my name. But moments later that even started to fade._ So this is what to die? _I thought. Never in a million years would I have ever thought getting bite by a vampire would be the way I would die. But then, a loud scream of agony called out to me.  
"RYOUJI!"

**To be continued **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I Hope you liked it. (P.S this is an edit version) I posted this story a while ago but it had a LOT of errors and I was just a little lazy to fix them until now :D  
but now I'm going to work on chapter 2 for u guy who actually liked it ^.^**

**Thank you so much for reading and ill make sure to do a better job. And leave a review… good or bad….but mostly good **


End file.
